73 saker som Emmett inte får göra
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Vad för galna saker har Emmett har gjort under åren? Här har ni listan och bakgrundshistorierna. Varför vägrar Rosalie att komma tillbaka till Paris? Varför var alla tvungna att flytta från Grönland? Och vad har sången Feliz Navidad med det hela och göra?
1. Listan

"Äntligen färdig." Utbrast alla i rummet med en gemensam suck. Edward, Bella, Reneesme, Rosalie, Jakob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle och Esme tittade ner på den LÅNGA listan som låg på bordet.

SAKER SOM EMMETT INTE FÅR GÖRA.

1. Sprejmåla Edwards volvo rosa.

2. Lära sig morse språket och prata med alla med hjälp av det "beeeep Bip Bip Beeep Bip ..."

3. Lämna kopiatorn inställd på att förminska 200%, extra mörkt, 17 tums papper, 98 kopior.

4. Köpa en hund till Edward och ge den namnet Jakob.

5. Ge Jakob en hundmatskål. (Edward och Rosalie tycker att det är helt okej.)

6. Hävda att han alltid måste bära en cykelhjälm som en del av hans "astronaututbildning."

7. Köpa en lägenhet. Förklara din lägenhet som en självständig nation, och stämma dina grannar på övervåningen för att "kränka ditt luftrum".

8. Avsluta alla sina meningar med orden "i enlighet med profetian."

9. Visa att ett samtal är slut genom att hålla händerna för öronen och nynna högt för sig själv.

10. Trumma på varje tillgänglig yta.

11. Producera en hyrvideo som enbart består av FBI upphovsrätt varningar.

12. Sy fast anti-stöld detektor i folks ryggsäckar.

13. Ha på sig självlysande orange kläder.

14. Ha på sig självlysande orange kläder. (Det här är så viktigt för Alice att vi tar det två gånger.)

15. Byt kanal fem minuter före slutet av varje tv-show.

16. Upprepa allt någon säger, som en fråga.

17. Betala med indisk valuta.

18. Säga till Rosalie att han fått Alice gravid.

19. Säga samma sak till Jasper.

20. Nynna på "Feliz navidad" i huvudet varje gång när Edward är i närheten.

21. Nynna på "Feliz navidad" högt när någon är i närheten.

22. Komentera längdskillnaden mellan Alice och Jasper och hur roligt det ser ut.

23. Ändra sitt namn till Aaaaemmett Aaaacullen för att få vara först i telefonkatalogen.

24. Tugga på lånade pennor.

25. Be servitrisen om en extra stol för sin "låtsaskompis."(Varför ens gå på restaurang?)

26. Hälla grön karamellfärg i Rosalies schampo.

27. Vara barnvakt åt Renesmee.

28. Övertyga Renesmee om att hoppa av skolan.

29. 

30. När han lämnar djurparken börja springande mot parkeringsplatsen och skriker "Spring för livet, de har rymt!"

31.1 Göra listor som "79 saker att göra i en hiss" eller "15 saker att göra i Walmart" eller "50 saker sexigare än Rosalie"

31.2 Visa Rosalie listan"50 saker sexigare än Rosalie"

32. Sjunga Britney Spears sånger.

33. Berätta för Edward han har dålig musiksmak.

34. Fråga Esme vad det blir till middag.

35. Ha folie på huvudet och säga till alla son frågar varför att han väntar på moderskeppet.

36. Köp en Guldfisk.

37. Bryta sig in i Vita huset utklädd till en Ninja.

38. Frågar Charlie om han tror på vampyrer.

39. Berätta Bella att hon måste sluta dejta en äldre män.

40. Fråga Renesmee om hon vill ha en hund till jul.

41. Berätta för Volturi att de behöver bli mer solbrända.

42. Köpa Wow till Sam.

43. Tänk på Bella på ett olämpligt sätt när Edward är i närheten.

44. Fråga vad "olämpligt" är och börja gråta när man säger det till honom.

45. Ha pinnar som sällskapsdjur och skrika "Du din mördare!" till Rosalie när hon bryter av pinnarna.

46. Skrik "Eld!" I skolans naturvetenskap labb.

47. Ändra lärarens skärmsläckare till en brand, och ropa "Det brinner! Eld! Vi kommer alla att dö!".

48. Skrik allt som innehåller ordet "Eld" ... någonsin.

49. Fråga Mike Newton om hans bröst är äkta eller falska.

50. Ge Jacob några blondinskämt att använda mot Rosalie, och sedan smälla till honom för att vara så otrevlig mot hans fru.

51. Dränka sig själv i tomatsås och skrika "haj, haj!" på stranden när småbar är i vattnet.

52. Berätta för Edward att han är ursäktad för att sova med Rosalie när Bella är i närheten.

53. Ge Nessie "The Talk" med hennes föräldrar som exempel.

54. Skrika "jag är odödlig!" och kasta sig ner för Eiffeltornet för att bevisa det.

55. Skrika "Jasper kilen i historieboken ser exakt ut som dig!" i skolan.

56. Ge Rosalie parfym till hennes födelsedag . (Eftersom kattkiss inte är en söt arom.)

57. Spela ett instrument. Aldrig. Någonsin.

58. Sjunga "Who Let the Dogs Out" när Jacob kommer in I rummet.

59. Låtsas vara en vampyr på teatern.

60. Stjäla Alice strumpor och mata dem med ost.

61. Låtsas vara Rosalie på en dating hemsida…

62. …Eller Edward

63. Berätta för småbarn att Jultomten hatar dem.

64. Säja åt slumpmässiga personer att fortsätta andas.

65. Har en begravning för sig själv, sitta i en kista, och tvinga alla att säga något snällt om honom.

66. Förstöra Alices Porsche.

67. Gå någonstans i närheten av Alices Porsche

68. Reta Volturi och skylla det på Edward.

69. Eller någon för den delen.

70. Spraya Carlisle med vigvatten. Eller Esme. Eller någon annan.

71. Bränna ner huset.

72. Och använd inte ursäkten "men bränder är söta."

"Tror ni att vi har fåt med allt", undrade Esme med en suck.

Hela familjen var samlade runt bordet i matsalen. Utom Emmett som hade blivigt så arg över att de skulle göra en lista över saker han _inte_ fick göra att han hade gått upp på rummet för att sura.

"Absolut inte", svarade Edward "Emmett kommer alltid vara Emmett."

De blev avbrutna av en hög smäll uppifrån. Ett ögonblick senare hörde man Emmetts glada röst ropa.

"Alice, när man tänder eld på dina skor blir det som fyrverkerier."

Alice hoppade up från stol med ett mordiskt uttryck på sitt ansikte.

"Jag ska tända eld på dig din förbannade…"

"Ser ut som vi kommer att behöva lägga på punkt 73 på listan", suckade Jasper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okej, allvarligt talat tror jag inte att Emmett är såhär dum. Men det var jätte roligt och skriva. Säg vilken punkt ni tyckte var bäst så kanske jag skriver om varför den punkten hamnade på listan.

Ps. jag har lånat några punkter från andra, men några har jag hittat på själv också.


	2. Nr 55

55. Skrika "Jasper kilen i historieboken ser exakt ut som dig!" i skolan.

JPVO

Jag satt som vanligt och tittade ut genom fönstret. Sammarbets uppgiften vi hade fått på SO Hade varit nästan fånigt enkel. Gruppen jag hade hamnat i hade hållit sig undan från mig och vi hade blivit färdiga snabbt. Alice utstrålade iver när hon försökte få sin grupp att påbörja ett fånigt stort projekt. Hon hoppade runt över allt och pratade utan stopp. Men ingen verkade vara intresserad av en teater på över en timme om Mannerheims liv och leverne. Rosalie var uttråkad där hon satt och målade naglarna. Emmett satt bredvid och tittade runt i historieboken. Läraren var trött oc…

Vänta när använde Emmett sig senast av historieboken? Han försökte dölja sitt humör under en slöja av uttråkad, men under den kunde jag känna igen en välbekant känsla. Jag försökte lägga en känsla av lugn över honom för att kväva busigheten men det var försent. Han ställde sig upp och ropade tvärs över hela rummet.

"Jasper! Titta på sidan femtiofyra! Det är en kille som ser exakt ut som dig!"

"Håll käften och sätt dig ner." väste jag för lågt för människorna att uppfatta.

Rosalie tog tag i hans arm och drog snabbt ner honom. Men det var för sent. Nästan alla hade tagit upp sina böcker och börjat bläddra. Emmett badade i självbelåtenhet. Helt omedveten om den faran han utsatt oss för. I tjejens som satt bredvid mig bok såg jag bilden. Det var en svart vit bild i dålig kvallite som visade några officerare. Längst upp i högra hörnet stod jag. Fan, nu skulle vi behöva flytta igen. Vi hade bara bott några veckor på grönland.

OoOoOooOoOoOo

Jag ska skriva så mycket som möjligt på den här storyn. Men jag skriver VÄLDIGT långsamt. Nästa kommer att bli: Sjunga "Who Let the Dogs Out" när Jacob kommer in I rummet.


	3. Nr 58

58. Sjunga "Who Let the Dogs Out" när Jacob kommer in I rummet.

JPVO (De flesta kommer att vara ur Jaspers PVO efter som han kan läsa av känslor.)

Alice hoppade upp och ner av iver samtidigt som hon gav Esme en orimligt lång lista av saker som de skulle köpa inför Reneesmes tredje födelsedag. Min vackra fru kunde ibland sätta in lite för mycke iver i sitt arbete. Esme lyssnade på henne med ett lugnt intresse. Rosalie höll på att slå in ett helt litet berg av presenter åt Nessie. Carlisle, Emmett och jag själv hade råkat ut för sysslan dekoration. Alla försök att smita hade uppfattats direkt av Alice som effektivt stoppade dem. Reneesme själv hade gått ut och jagat med sina föräldrar för att vara ur vägen. Jacob kom långsamt gående in från matsalen. Alice fick den underliga känslan hon hade när hon hade syner, den övergick snabbt i mental munterhet. Emmetts busighet som kom bara en hundradels sekund senare och man behövde inte vara en Einstein för att ta reda på vad det handlade om. Emmett skulle irritera någon till galenskapens gräns igen. Han började högljut nynna på en sång. Det första jag registrerade med lättnad var att det inte var "Feliz Navidad". Jag kände inte igen låten men Jacobs ilska fick mig att misstänka att det var något som var riktat mot honom. Efter som det var Emmett gissade jag att det inte var första gången han nynnade på låten.

Fem minuter senare hade Jacob fått nog.

"Kan du sluta nynna på den där jävla låten!" morrade han högljut åt Emmett samtidigt som han skakade våldsamt.

"Visst."

Alla blev förvånade över hur snabbt Emmett hade givit upp. Han hade inte givit upp det var jag säker på. Emmett sprang snabbt upp till Edwards och Bellas rum. Knappt en sekund senare så startade musiken på högsta nivå.

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Jackob explodera till en varg. Med några få språng var han uppe på övervåningen.

(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Det hördes några morrande uppifrån.

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)

Emmett kom rusande ut genom rummet så snabbt han kunde.

I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down…

Musiken tystnade. Ibland undrade man hur idiotisk Emmett kunde bli.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jag vill bara säga tack, **tack**, **TACK** till alla er som har kommenterat den här berä ni att det är bra att ha ur Jaspers PVO eller skulle ni vilja ha ur någon annans.


	4. Nr 54

EmPVO

Jag var i Paris.

På grund av de många soltimmarna i Paris var det sällan vi kunde besöka det. Men det var Rosalies favorit stad så vi här på besök väldigt ofta. Så ofta vi kunde faktiskt. Vi hade gått omkring i en evighet i olika affärer. Egentligen tyckte jag att det var mycket tråkigt. Men Rose älskar det och jag skulle göra allt för att göra henne glad. Nästan allt i alla fall. Det var de sakerna hon inte sagt något om som skapade problem. Jag trodde att hon skulle uppskattat att ha grönt hår när vi gick på rock en' roll konsär. Smälta in i mängden av rockare. Jag hade haft fel och hon vägrade prata med mig på två veckor. Men hon såg ju så rolig ut.

"Kan vi inte gå upp i Eiffeltornet nu Rose? Snälla?"

"nej vi har några butiker kvar att gå i." _Häxa._

"Snälla?"

"Okej då. Gå i förväg du jag kommer om några minuter."_ Rose är en riktig ängel. _

Jag mutade mig snabbt in till tornet vist är det roligt, men jag skulle inte vilja stå två timmar i kö för det. Jag sprang snabbt upp till toppen. Utsikten var underbar! En hundradels sekund ville jag bars skrika "Jag lever!" Fast det gör jag ju inte. Hum.

"Jag är odödlig!" Skrek jag så högt jag kunde och hoppade.

Några ögonblick seglade jag ute i luften. Ett starkt ryck i håret fick mig att stanna i mitten av tornet. Rose lyfte utan svårighet in mig. Hennes vackra drag var förvridna av ilska.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen vad fan tänkte du på." skrek Rosalie. "Det var bara rena förbannade turen att du skrek för högt för människor att höra! Nu springer vi hem! Du har förstört min helg!"

Verkar ha gjort ett sådant där misstag igen. Alice skulle i alla fall ha roligt när hon städade upp efter mig. Och Rose skulle döda mig.

OOoOoOoOoO

Har aldrig varit i Paris, därför är det nästan inga platsbeskrivningar.


	5. Nr 23

EmPVO

Jag var i Paris.

På grund av de många soltimmarna i Paris var det sällan vi kunde besöka det. Men det var Rosalies favorit stad så vi här på besök väldigt ofta. Så ofta vi kunde faktiskt. Vi hade gått omkring i en evighet i olika affärer. Egentligen tyckte jag att det var mycket tråkigt. Men Rose älskar det och jag skulle göra allt för att göra henne glad. Nästan allt i alla fall. Det var de sakerna hon inte sagt något om som skapade problem. Jag trodde att hon skulle uppskattat att ha grönt hår när vi gick på rock en' roll konsär. Smälta in i mängden av rockare. Jag hade haft fel och hon vägrade prata med mig på två veckor. Men hon såg ju så rolig ut.

"Kan vi inte gå upp i Eiffeltornet nu Rose? Snälla?"

"nej vi har några butiker kvar att gå i." _Häxa._

"Snälla?"

"Okej då. Gå i förväg du jag kommer om några minuter."_ Rose är en riktig ängel. _

Jag mutade mig snabbt in till tornet vist är det roligt, men jag skulle inte vilja stå två timmar i kö för det. Jag sprang snabbt upp till toppen. Utsikten var underbar! En hundradels sekund ville jag bars skrika "Jag lever!" Fast det gör jag ju inte. Hum.

"Jag är odödlig!" Skrek jag så högt jag kunde och hoppade.

Några ögonblick seglade jag ute i luften. Ett starkt ryck i håret fick mig att stanna i mitten av tornet. Rose lyfte utan svårighet in mig. Hennes vackra drag var förvridna av ilska.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen vad fan tänkte du på." skrek Rosalie. "Det var bara rena förbannade turen att du skrek för högt för människor att höra! Nu springer vi hem! Du har förstört min helg!"

Verkar ha gjort ett sådant där misstag igen. Alice skulle i alla fall ha roligt när hon städade upp efter mig. Och Rose skulle döda mig.

OOoOoOoOoO

Har aldrig varit i Paris, därför är det nästan inga platsbeskrivningar.


	6. Nr 57

**57. Spela ett instrument. Aldrig. Någonsin**

EmPVO

Jag, Jasper och Edward satt i vardagsrummet. Rosalie, Alice och Bella var ute och lekte med Renesmee på baksidan och Esme och Charlise var och jagade. De 700 olika tevekanalerna vi hade blixtrade till en halv sekund innan det kom en ny.

"Edward? " Jag frågade min bror med det oskyldigaste tonfallet jag kunde åstakomma.

"Ja, Emmett, vad är det?" Edward hade sitt misstänksamma tonfall, varför skulle han inte kunna lita på mig? Misstänksamma besserwisser.

"Sedan du sprejmålade min Volvo rosa", påminde han mig.

Dumma tankeläsare!

"Emmett, sluta förolämpa mig i ditt huvud och fråga vad du vill fråga istället. Även om svaret kommer att bli nej."

"Får jag spela på ditt piano? Snälla, snälla Edward. Bara lite, snälla?"

"Nej, absolut inte", sa han bestämt. Han höjde rösten en aning. "Rosalie, kan du vara snäll att hålla ordning på din make."

Min undersköna fru kom inrusande i rummet med hennes långa ljusa hår fladdrande efter sig.

"Vad har han gjort nu då?", sa Rose med trött tonfall.

Hon var fortfarande sur för att jag hade förstört hennes Paris tur, och för den där listan jag gjorde..

"Hey, jag är inget småbarn."

De låtsades som om jag inte hade sagt något. Visserligen så busade jag rättså ofta och jag fick roliga idéer som jag måste prova, men ett småbarn var jag inte! Jag var tillräkligt gammal för att ta hand om mig själv. Jag var snart åttio!

"Inget ännu, men håll honom borta från mitt piano. Jag vill inte att han ska förstöra det som Esmes fiol."

Rosalie och Edward rös till samtidigt. Varför kunde de inte förstå sig på fin konst?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okej, jag vet att den här int var så bra, att det var en evighet sen jag uppdaterade någon av mina berättelser m.m. Men jag tycker att det är roligare att läsa än att skriva, så är det bara! Men ni kommer faktiskt få ett nytt kapitel snart, för MissAnnaCullen kom med en så bra kommentar.


	7. Nr 31

50 saker sexigare än Rosalie:

Maskar

Blå bilar

Röda bilar

Tv

Katt spya

Jessika Stanley

Kalle Anka

Gräs

Guldfisk

Död guldfisk

En iglo

Bella

Ge_

Notera: Emmett kommer aldrig slutföra den här listan. Rosalie upptäckte vad han höll på med. Hon blev så arg så att hon slet honom i stycken. Enda anledningen att denna lista inte har förstörts är att den kommer att användas som bevismaterial. Nu måste jag gå ut och leta efter Emmett. Carlisle har hittat de flesta bitarna, men han saknar fortfarande tre fingrar och ett öra. / Alice


	8. Mera förbud

Tillägg i listan "Vad Emmett inte får göra":

74. Tända eld på Alices skor.

75. Reta Jane och Alec för att deras förmågor inte funkar på Bella.

76. Klippa Renesmees hår.

77. Säga till Alice att hon ser fet ut i gröna kläder.

78. Klä ut sig till askungen

79. Säga till alla tjejer i skolan att Edward är förälskad i dem.

80. Lära Renesmee svordomar och grova skämt.

81. Klä ut sig till Hulken eller annan seriefigur i skolan.

82. Tala om för Jasper vad som hände under Amerikanska inbördeskriget.

83. Leka med bomber i köket, eller vardags rummet, eller sitt sovrum, eller någon annan stans.

84. Fråga Jasper om han har dåliga nyheter, för hans ansikte är kritvitt och han ser läskig ut.

85. Ge Alice koffein eller socker.

86. Ge Bella koffein eller socker.

87. Göra egna förkortningar.

88. Köpa en circus.

89. Köpa varsin trampbil till alla i familjen.

90. Vara med i OS och vinna alla grenarna.

91. Byt ut Volturis svarta och grå kappor mot kappor i olika nyanser av rosa och rött.

92. Måla vita huset gult.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vet ni jag tittade hur många kommentarer jag fått på den här berättelsen sammanlagt, och det var 33 stycken! Det kanske inte låter så mycket, men det här är den av mina berättelser som flest personer läser och den som har fått mest kommenterar. Jag vill bara säga att jag älskar er för det!

En annan humor berättelse jag har skrivit som ni nog gillar om ni gillar den här:

_**Saker som ingen kommer att säga i Twilight.**_


	9. Nr 7, del 1

Det här är skrivet ur Johannas Stonns PVO, hon är helt påhittad av mig och äger några lägenheter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

7. Köpa en lägenhet. Förklara din lägenhet en självständig nation, och stämma dina grannar på övervåningen för att "kränka ditt luftrum".

JoPVO

Jag struntar i om din man har brytigt benet eller inte, jag struntar till och med om han är död eller inte, skrek jag i min mobiltelefon. Ni ska betala hyran och det NU!

Några stammande ursäkter hördes och Mrs. Larsson lovade att de skulle betala. Nöjd lade jag på luren. Det var fjorton år sedan jag hade bestämt mig för att starta eget företag och det gick riktigt bra att hyra ut mina lägenheter. Det fans alltid för lite bostäder och för mycket människor som ville bo någonstans. Varenda lägenhet var uthyrd. Telefonen började ringa igen och påkallade min uppmärksamhet.

"Hej du har kommigt till _Stonns fastigheter AB,_ vad kan jag hjälpa till med?"

"Hejsan, mitt namn är Aaaemmett Aaacullen(Ja, han gjorde ett fulständigt namnbyte), jag skulle vilja köpa en lägenhet."

Vilket konstigt namn, ibland undrade jag hur dagens föräldrar tänker.

"Tyvärr, vi hyr bara ut lägenheter här."

"Skulle ni inte kunna göra ett undantag? Bara för den här gången?" Undrade manen med vädjande röst.

"Nej, absolut inte. Det är emot företagets policy."

"Jag betalar bra, tre miljoner kronor."

Tre miljoner. Tre miljoner. Jag kände mig vimmelkantig och fick svårt att andas. Det här måste vara ett skämt, ingen skulle betala så mycket för en trerummare. Han kunde få en stor villa för den summan. Jag måste hört fel.

"Ni hörde rätt, tre miljoner. "

Jag tog några djupa andetag innan jag svarade.

"Om ni insisterar så kan vi säkert göra ett undantag för er del."

"Bra, när kan jag flytta in?" Mannens röst lät väldigt glad, som om han hade vunnit på lotteri istället för att gjort av med tre miljoner. Tre miljoner.

Jag tittade i pärmen jag hade framför mig några ögonblick innan jag drog ett tjockt streck över familjen Larsson. Jag kände ett kort styng av skuld, men de skulle väll hitta någon annat ställe att bo på och jag hade just fått tre miljoner. Tre miljoner.


	10. Nr 7, del 2

JoPOV

Livet var underbart! Jag låg tillbakalutad i min nya, stora skinnfåtölj. Den enorma smaragdringen på mitt finger glänste i solljuse som kom in genom fönstret i mitt nya kontor. Jag skulle aldrig mer behöva arbeta, jag var bäst, rikast och vackrast! Min idiotiska advokat tjatade något om att jag skulle spara och investera men det gjorde jag ju, **I ÄDELSTENAR!** Snart borde jag gifta mig med någon vacker och extremt rik, kanske Emme… Telefonens höga ringsignal störde mina önskedrömmar.

"Ja, vad är det Emilia", frågade jag irriterat.

Emilia var min nya sekreterare, och jag hade anställt henne för att _slippa _alla de här störande samtalen. Så varför ringer hon? Jag tog ett snabbt beslut att sparka henne så snart jag hittat en bra ersättare.

" Ursäkta fru Stonns, jag hoppas att jag inte störde. Det gäller klagomål på den boende i lägenhet 5c. första våningen, herr Aaacullen. Han-"

"Jag struntar i klagomålen, herr Aaacullen är mycket värdefull och ska alltid få sin vilja igenom".

"Men han… Han säger att hans lägenhet är ett eget land, och har dokument som bevisar det. Han-"

Än en gång, jag får inte glömma bort att sparka henne, hon verkar vara totalt överstressad.

"Nog med struntprat. Hans grannar överdriver säkert, och hur skulle det störa dem om han hade ett eget land, om jag får fråga?"

"Alla i hela byggnaden har klagat", jag fnös ljudligt, hon överdrev igen. "Nej, ni förstår inte fru Stonns! Han håller på och stämmer grannarna för att de stör hans luftrum. De kan inte ens komma in i sina lägenheter för att hämta det mest nödvändiga, han bär ut de som försöker komma in!"

"Jaja, det kanske är ett problem då, jag ska se vad jag kan göra".

Jag fnös igen, jag skulle ändå sparka den där sekreteraren. Knappt han jag lägga ner luren innan den började ringa igen. Den där sekreteraren.

"Vad **är** det Emilia", skrek jag i luren.

"Ursäkta Johanna, det här är Alice Cullen(Nej, hon gjorde inte ett fullständigt namnbyte)."

"Va, hur har ni fåt tag på det här numret, det är bara min sekreterare som har det!"

"Oroa er inte för det nu Johanna", den unga kvinnan jag pratade med hade ett lätt nedlåtande tonfall.

"Och vad vill ni då unga dam".

"Jag vill att ni sparkar ut Aaaemmett Aaacullen ur hans lägenhet. Ja, naturligtvis kommer jag att betala för mig. Ja, jag kommer att hämtar honom själv. Hans fru kommer också med. Nej. Ja".

"Va?"

"Blir det bra", frågade hon snabbt.

"Ja… visst. Vad menade du med-"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Hon la på, jag fattar det inte hon la bara på. Vad hände egentligen? Skulle jag få några pengar, va?

Efter ungefär en halvtimme fick jag syn på herr Aaacullen igen. Han hade på sig några otroligt fula och illa sittande klarorangea kläder, han såg ut som ett trafikljus. Två otroligt vackra kvinnor, som båda såg beredda att mörda drog honom mot en H&M butik. Han verkade protestera högljutt. Men när den korta flickan, som såg ut som en liten älva eller tomtenisse, skrek något så högt att jag var tvungen att hålla händerna för öronen gav han upp och följde motvilligt med.


	11. Nr 2 och nr 39

BPVO

Jag och Edward satt och spelade ett parti med schack, när Emmett kom in i rummet. Han satt sig ner bredvid oss och tittade på en stund innan han gjorde några obegribliga klickande ljud.

"-... . .-.. .-.. .- -..- / -.. ..- / -... - .-. -.. . / ...- . .-. -.- .-.. .. -. . -. / ... .-.. ..- - .- / -.. . .- - .- / . -. / -. .- - - .- .-.. / - .- -. .-.-.-"

Både jag och Edward bara satt och stirrade på Emmett. Uppifrån hördes Jaspers och Alices dämpade skratt, även en misstänkt hostning hördes från Rosalie. Vampyrer hostar inte.

"Vad sa han", viskade jag sedan till Edward.

"Han pratar morse språk", viskar Edward tillbaka.

"Varför då?"

"Jag vet inte"

"-... . .-.. .-.. .- -..- / -.. ..- / -... - .-. -.. . / ...- . .-. -.- .-.. .. -. . -. / ... .-.. ..- - .- / -.. . .- - .- / . -. / -. .- - - .- .-.. / - .- -. .-.-.-"

"Emmett Bella kan inte morsespråket", sa Edward med en suck. "Nej, jag tänker inte översätta".

"- -. -.. ... -.- . ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. .- / .. -.. .. - -", klickade Emmett tillbaka.

"Emmett, vi har pratat om det här, förolämpa mig gör inget bättre".

"-.. ..-"

"Börja inte bråka nu killar, okej!"

Grr, varför skulle Emmett alltid förstöra lugna trevliga stunder.

"Jag ska kolla up vad det betyder om du slutar klicka Emmett. Jag får huvudvärk!"

Emmett la armarna i kors och stampade argt ut ur rummet. Jag tog fram min mobil och gick snabbt in på en sida som visade hur man översatte morsespråket.

"Emmett! Om du har den minsta lilla hjärncell kvar så ser du till att hålla dig _långt_ borta från mig de närmaste femtio åren!"

OoOoOoOo

**Wow, två uppdateringar på samma dag, världen håller på att bli galen…**


	12. Nr 36

36. Köp en Guldfisk.

JPOV

"EMMETT KOM GENAST HIT!"

Alla som var närmare än fem mil från Cullens hus kunde inte undgå att höra Esmes ursinniga skrik. Emmett som gömde sig i sitt rum mindre är tio meter ifrån vår ursinniga mamma försökte strunta i uppmaningen genom att lägga sig under sängen och hålla för öronen. Jag suckade.

"Emmett Esme är rasande, det är lika bra att gå ner dit och få det överstökat."

"DET GÄLLER DIG OCKSÅ JASPER. DU ÄR PRECIS LIKA SKYLDIG SOM EMMETT!"

Jag vände mig om för att springa men innan jag han gömma mig på något ställe som var långt här ifrån, alperna brukar vara fina såhär års, viskade Alice åt mig att det inte skulle funka. Jag suckade igen. Världen skulle inte gå under. Hoppades jag. Jag och Emmett hasade oss ner till det stora bordet. Esme stirrade argt på oss.

"Så, kan ni förklara det här brevet", hennes röst var en låg väsning.

Både jag och Emmett skruvade nervöst på oss när hon la fram brevet från aquatica. Emmett harklade sig högt. Det innehöll ganska starka bevis som sa att vi var skyldiga, hoppas bara att de inte hade märkt allt.

"Det var Jaspers fel, han tvingade mig att köpa Pelle! Jag visste inte att Pelle var farlig", Emmett gjorde ett misslyckat försök att verka oskyldig.

"Så du _råkade_ bara köpa en av världens sju köttätande guldfiskar", halvskrek hon tillbaka.

"Det var Emmetts fel inte mitt!", skrek jag till mitt försvar. "Jag föreslog bara att vi skulle gå till aquatica", jag vände mig till Emmett. "Det var du som köpte Pelle! Det var till och med du som sa att vi skulle gå in i djurbutiken. Och det var du som slängde i honom bland de andra ovanliga fiskarna".

Esme betraktade oss skeptiskt. Med min gåva kunde jag känna att hon inte direkt blev lugnare av min förklaring. Jag försökte skicka vågor av lugn och ointresseöver henne.

"Så ni menar att det var en olycka att ni utrotade de sista fiskarna i levinke arten?"

"Men det skulle ha varigt orättvist om 4Q93A hade fått nya kompisar medans Pelle var ensam."

Åh nej. Vi var så körda.

" 4Q93A", frågade Esme undrande.

Jag försökte desperat få Emmett att lämna ämnet eller komma på någon bra lögn. Men det är Emmett vi pratar om. Så det funkade såklart inte.

"Min mini piraya", svarade han oskyldigt, som om han var omedveten om vilken fara han hade försatt oss i.

Esme stirrade stumt på oss några ögonblick.

"Ni-"

Esme blev avbruten av en hög telefonsignal. Alice sprang genast ner för att svara.

"Esme det är några från aquatica som vill prata med dig. Det är något om en muterad piraya som-"

Innan min underbara fru han prata till punkt började Esme skrika på oss igen, den här gången till och med högre än tidigare. Jag uppfattade inte allt hon sa. Men de delarna jag hörde var tydliga nog, hur kunde ni, husarrest för de kommande tvåhundra åren, om ni bara kunde vara mer ansvarsfulla som Edward, köttätande guldfiskar och muterade pirayor! När jag trodde att det inte kunde bli värre tillade hon:

"Och så att ni förstår hur allvarligt det här är och hur mycket ni har skämt ut mig och er far kommer ni inte få vara närmare Alice och Rosalie än fem meter den kommande veckan".

När Emmett fick höra denna helvetesdom satt han händerna för öronen och började nynna högt för att visa att samtalet var slut. Och om jag ska vara ärlig ville jag också göra det.

OoOoOoOo

Wow, ett nytt kapitel. Och det tog mindre än ett halvår… Ja, det finns en anledning, jag är sjuk och har inget annat och göra än att skriva.

P. Den som tror jag äger Twilight ska nog tänka om. SM äger Twilight *snyft*.


	13. Nr 4

4. Köpa en hund till Edward och ge den namnet Jakob.

RPOV (Renesmee)

En låg knackning hördes på dörren innan farbror Emmett frågade om han fick komma in. Det var konstigt. Farbror Emmett brukade bara ha sönder dörren och gå in. Han hade en valp i famnen, det var det första jag la märket till. Det var en golden retriver valp, jätte söt med gyllene päls. Jag sprang genast fram och började klappa den.

"Åh, vilken söt. Varifrån har du fått den farbror Emmett?"

Hunden skällde glatt och Emmett log stort.

"Hittade den bara".

Hunden viftade glatt på svansen. Vad söt den är, den är så gullig.

"Åh, jag ska döpa den till Voff", nynnade jag glatt.

"Det funkar inte, den har redan ett namn", sa farbror Emmett gravallvarligt.

Han blev avbruten av pappas höga skratt. Efter som jag inte hade hört någon annan säga något drog jag slutsatsen att någon hade tänkt något roligt.

"Den heter Jacob".

"FARBROR EMMETT", skrek jag ursinnigt så högt jag kunde.

Jag hoppade upp från golvet ,tog tag i närmaste sak (det råkade vara en kudde, men den skulle kunna göra lika mycket skada på Emmett som en sten). Emmett blev förvånad av min snabba attack så han hann inte försvara sig innan kudden träffade honom i ett yrande moln av fjädrar. Pappa skrattade fortfarande högt i bakgrunden, även Rosalie skrattade högt, mamma fnittrade lite diskret. Jag tog snabbt tag i nästa sak(en stor vas) och slängde den mot honom, men nu slog han lätt bort den. Som ur en tecknad film lyfte han snabbt upp mig i ena foten och kastade mig igenom den öppna altan dörren. Jag spände musklerna, men slog inte i den hårda marken som jag förväntat mig.

I stället landade jag på något stort… mjukt… och rosa? Va?

Alice hoppade upp och ner som en liten älva som hade druckit för mycket starkt kaffe med socker.

"Hej Nessie vetduvadvetduvad jag såg att du skulle bli arg på Emmett, hihi det var . Varför tycker du inte att det var roligt? Och vetduvadvetduvad? Jag har köpt en hoppborg. EN ROSA HOPPBORG! Vist är den rolig?"

Alice babblade på så snabbt(även räknat med vampyrmått) att det var svårt att höra vad hon sa, allt verkade vara rosa, jag hörde rosa. Hur hamnade jag i den här situationen egentligen? Det var något om en hund… och farbror Emmett. Fast nu var jag i en rosa… hoppborg? Med Alice? Det är något riktigt konstigt med mitt liv. Något riktigt konstigt.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Det här kapitlet var lite annorlunda än mina andra men jag hoppas att ni gillade det. Snälla glöm inte bort att lämna en kommentar, ni behöver inte skriva något vettigt. Ni kan prata om orangea pandor med Alice-syndromet, vad som helst!**


	14. Ge Inte Alice Socker

**JAG HAR FÅTT 50 REVIEWS! För att fira det kommer ni nu få en special extra långt kapitel! Varför man ALDRIG ska ge Alice socker. ( Den fanns inte med på listan men många ville höra om det)**

**OoOoOoOo**

BPOV (Utspelar sig mellan New Moon och Eclipse)

"Bella vad äter du på", undrade Alice nyfiket.

Edward och resten av familjen var ute på en jakt tur och Alice hade blivigt lämnad kvar för att ta hand om mig. Ibland känner jag mig verkligen som ett husdjur. Men hur som helst så hade vi lurat Charlie att jag skulle sova över hos Alice över helgen.

"Skumbananer, var för undrar du?"

"Kan jag få smaka", undrade hon.

"Alice, du är en vampyr. Vampyrer äter inte människomat", sa jag överdrivet långsamt. Trodde hon allvarligt att hon skulle tycka om mitt godis?

"Jag kan väll få smaka ändå, jag har inget minne av att äta människomat".

Jag ryckte på axlarna innan jag gav henne godisen. Hon stoppade den snabbt i munnen, rynkade på pannan och svalde snabbt. Hon stelnade till och jag han räkna till 32 innan hon rörde på sig. Jag hade väntat mig att hon skulle spy men hon började le. Hon log mer. Och mer.

"Alice?"

Alice började hoppa upp och ner så snabbt att det såg ut som om hon vibrerade, fortfarande flinande galet. Jag började långsamt gå bakåt.

"SKUMMBANNANER ÄR GOOOOOOOOOOODIS!"

"Ja Alice, visste du inte det?"

"Nej det visste jag inte! Det är så orättvist Carlisle säger att jag inte får socker, han säger att det gör mig . Han är elak. Han säger att jag blir galen. Jag blir inte galen, jag blir bara extra glad. Är det inte bra att jag blir extra glad? För jag blir glad! Och när jag är glad så är jag glad, och när jag är glad så är allt mycket roligare än vanligt."

Medans Alice babblade på hade hon på något sätt fått tag i min godispåse och öste i sig mer godis medans hon pratade.

"Alice jag kanske borde gå hem", viskade jag nervöst. "Vi får nog avsluta den här kidnappningen i förtid", tillade jag med ett nervöst skratt.

Jag visste att jag hade använt fel ord så fort de hade passerat förbi mina läppar. Alices ögon blev blanka en halv sekund av en vision. Jag såg något suddigt vitt sen blev allting svart.

OoOoOoOo

Mitt huvud bultade. Det var mörkt runtomkring mig. I bakgrunden hördes ett nynnande ljud som inte passade in. Det var en ljus och glad melodi, snart hörde jag Alices välbekanta röst sjunga med. Jag satt mig långsamt upp i baksätet på en mörk bil jag aldrig sett förut.

"Jag haaaaaaaar kiiiiiiiiiidnappat diiiiig", sjöng Alice i takt med musiken.

Bredvid henne låg det en tio kilos påse med godis. Jag skulle vara fast med henne en bra stund. Om jag inte kunde få någon att rädda mig… En plan börjades formas i mitt huvud.

"Alice?"

"Ja Bellis?"

"Hur ska någon veta att du har kidnappat mig? Alla tror att vi är hemma i Forks, ingen kommer att märka att vi är… här."

Även om jag hoppades att vi var i Washington så visste jag att det var större chans att vi var i Australien. Alice såg fundersam ut en sekund innan hon drog fram sin mobil och började prata med ett mycket barnsligare tonfall än hon brukade.

"Hej Carlisle det är Alice! Hej på dig hej. Vet du vad? Vetduvadvetduvadvetduvad? Jag har kidnappat Bella", hon fnittrade högt och galet. "Nej, det är hemligt. Varför skulle jag det? Då är det inte rooooligt. Ja. Ja. Nej. Kanske, hm, okej då. Bella Carlisle vill prata med dig."

Hon räckte den lilla rosa tuch mobilen till mig.

"Hej Bella. Vet du vad det är med Alice", frågade han med orolig röst.

_Det här är inte bra, inte bra, inte bra,_ ekade en förståndig liten röst i mitt huvud, _sköldpaddan ska dö, ska dö, ska dö, _ekade en annan lite mer galen röst. Jag bytte snabbt tillbaka till _inte bra, inte bra._

"Hej, det var precis vad jag tänkte fråga dig. Hon åt en av mina godisar och sen-"

"GAV DU ALICE GODIS", skrek han förskräckt. Det var tyst i telefonen en lång stund innan Carlisle började prata igen. "Bella vad som än händer, håll dig lugn och försök att inte bråka med Alice, hör du det! Vi kommer och rädda dig-"

"FUSKARE", skrek Alice så högt att jag var tvungen att hålla för öronen. "De fuskar alltid", tillade hon med sur röst. Sen började hon le igen. "Nu vet jag."

"Vaddå", undrade jag försiktigt.

"Jag gömmer dig på ett shoppingcenter. Ett stort, det största. De kommer aldrig gissa att vi är där! Mwohahahahaha!"

OoOoOoO

_Duns, duns, duns_. Kunde inte Edward komma och rädda mig snart. _Duns, duns, duns_. Jag kände hur alla i butiken stirrade konstigt på mig och Alice. _Duns._ Eller mest -_Duns_- på Alice som hoppade upp och ner i en enorm säng. _Duns._ Så fort vi hade kommigt in i shoppincentret hade hon sprungit in i-_Duns_- den största möbelbutiken, den största sängen och började hoppa upp och-_Duns_- ner i sängen.

"Ursäkta miss", sa ett butiksbiträde med orimligt lång näsa och sur min. "Ni måste gå nu, eller så kallar jag på vakterna."

"Du kan inte sparka ut mig, du kan inte sparka ut mig", nynnade Alice glatt.

Men istället för att börja bråka, som jag trodde att hon skulle göra skrek hon bara så högt hon kunde innan hon ryckte tag i min arm och sprang ut.

"DU KAN INTE SPARKA UT MIG FÖR JAG ÄR REDAN UTE! HAHA!", sen tillade hon aningen lugnare till mig: "Det där var . "

Hennes ögon blev blanka av en vision och jag funderade på att vända och springa iväg medans hon tänkte på annat, men hon hade fortfarande min hand i ett stadigt grepp.

"Kom", Alice drog iväg med mig igen. Den här gången han jag knappt se vad som fanns i butiken innan Alice knuffade in mig i ett omklädningsrum. Hon kastade något guldigt och glittrigt i ansiktet på mig. Det var en klänning. En glittrig. Guldig. Extremt kort. Klänning.

"Du är död Alice", väste jag lågt. "Så fort Edward har räddat mig kommer jag att-"

"Ja ja, jag vet. Men få på dig den SNABBT! Om du inte är ute på scen om en halv minut kommer elefanten att förstöra allt".

SCEN! Tänker hon allvarligt talat dra up mig på en SCEN i de här kläderna. Mitt ansikte kommer att bli rött som en tomat och sen explodera! Men först ska jag bränna upp Alice.

Alice drog snabbt ut mig ur klädbutiken och up på en enorm scen som hon på något sätt lyckats få upp på några få sekunder. Det liknade Noaks ark, fylld med alla möjliga ofarliga och inte så ofarliga djur sprejade glitter rosa och klart gula. Runt omkring stod det fullt med människor som småpratade fundersamt med varandra och stirrade nervöst på den rosa tigern. Alice gav mig en mick och lyfte snabbt upp på scen.

"Gör något, jag ska se om jag kan hitta mer godis och ett bra luftslott, jag _vet _att jag kommer behöva ett förr eller senare, hej!"

Alice försvann som ett suddigt streck.

"Alice! Va? Vad ska jag göra?" Varenda person i shoppingcentret stirrade på mig. "Eh… hej?"

Jag behövede inte se mitt ansikte för att veta att jag var röd som en tomat. Jag stirrade förtvivlat ut över publiken efter vilken Cullen som helst förutom Alice. Fans de ingen stans, de borde rädda mig snart. Vänta! Där! Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme och Carlisle . Tack gode gud.

"NEEEEJ! FUSKARE, NI FÅR HENNE ALDRIG! HON ÄR MIN JAG HAR KIDNAPPAT HENNE. HON MÅSTE SHOPPA MED MIG!"

Alice kom utrusande från den närmaste butiken med sikte mot mig, men innan hon kom fram så steg Jasper fram, som tidigare hållit sig gömd, och fångade in henne i ett obevekligt grepp. Alice började skrika i protest medans Jasper

"Bella", Edward stod vid min sida och jag slappnade automatiskt av. "Mår du bra?" Plötsligt blev hans ögon stora. "_Vad _har du på dig?"

Jag blev väldigt röd och väldigt medveten om den kortkorta klänningen jag hade på mig.

"Eh, Alice…"

Han log. "Jag gillar den", jag blevom möjligt ännu rödare. "Men nu vi måste få iväg dig och Alice från alla människor. Kom."

Han ledde iväg mig till ett stort parkeringshus där resten av familjen Cullen väntade. Esme lånade vänligt nog ut sin trenchcoat som jag kunde svepa om mig. Under tiden lyckades Jasper lugna ner Alice.

"Ni är dumma. Erat fel", sa hon med sur röst.

"Alice du hade _lovat _oss att inte äta godis igen."

"Dum, dummare, Carlisle."

"Alice!"

"Emmett, Rosalie, kan ni vara snälla att försöka fixa i ordning vad Alice har ställt till med", viskade Esme lågt.

De nickade och sprang iväg. Esme vände sig mot Carlisle som höll på att skälla ut Alice, medans Alice pratade om grön Coca Cola.

"Carlisle vi tar och åker hem nu, det kommer ta timmar innan Alice blir normal igen ."

Vi klev snabbt in en minibuss som jag aldrig sett förut, jaggissar att den var svindyr. Så fort vi börjat åka hemåt så började Alice sjunka för full hals.

"_We wish you a marry Christmas, we wish you a marry Christmas, and a happy new YEAR_!"

"Carlisle?"

"Ja?"

"Fins det inte något mentalsjukhus här I närheten? "

**OoOoOoOo**

**Jag är på mitt konstigaste skrivar humör, det kan ha att göra med att jag suttigt fastspänd 5 timmar i ett flygplan och har lååååååååååååång tid kvar eller så har jag också ätigt lite för mycket socker. Vad tycker ni kapitlet?**

**Ps1. (1532 ord, jag fattar inte att jag skrev så långt!)**

**Ps2: Okej inte så jätte långt då, men det var mycket för att vara mig.**


	15. Nr 38

**Jag har inte uppdaterat på en evighet. Men nu gör jag det. Har egentligen ingen ursäkt.**

**Vissa förstod inte det senaste kapitlet, det var en bonus som egentligen inte har något att göra med den egentliga historien. **

**OoOoOoOo**

38. Frågar Charlie om han tror på vampyrer.

CPOV

"Charlie!"

Charlie ryckte till när han hörde någon skrika hans namn, bara några centimeter från hans öra. När han vände sig om stod Emmett där. Charlie försökte dölja sin förvåning och rädsla över att ha den enorma Emmett så påträngande nära.

"Vad är det Emmett? Behöver du hjälp med något? "

"Vill du spela ett spel med mig?"

"Nej tack Emmett, jag har andra saker jag måste göra." Charlie försökte prata med lugn röst samtidigt som han backade iväg från Emmett. Charlie kände inte den unge mannen så väl, men visste att han inte ville hamna i något längre samtal med honom.

"Jag tycker vi ska spela tio frågor. Vi spelar det. Jag ställer dig tio frågor. Nu. Vad åt du till frukost?" Emmett ville spela ett spel och då kunde inget, INGET, stoppa honom.

Charlie såg sig desperat omkring efter en flyktväg, men han fann ingen.

"Jag åt mackor till frukost, får jag gå nu?" Rösten var lätt bedjande.

"Nej. Hur högt är Eifeltornet?"

"Jag vet inte Emmett, varför skulle jag veta det?" Nu hade Charlie givigt upp.

"Det är roligt att hoppa från Eifeltornet. Gillar du att hoppa från Eifeltornet?"

Charlies ögon såg ut som om de skulle ploppa ut ur hanns huvud. "VAD?"

"Äh, det var inget. Är dina strumpor blå? Eller är de gröna? Eller svarta? Eller är de rosa, med Musse Pigg?"

"Vad anser du om blå blommor?"

"Blå blommor… vad tycker jag om blå blommor?" Charlies huvud snurrade. "De är trevliga att titta på, men jag känner inte igen så många olika sorter."

" Vad tycker du bäst om, hjort eller älg?"

"Hjort är gott, men älg är så svårt att få tag på härifrån. Jag äter nästan aldrig älg." Emmett nickade förstående, av någon anledning som bara han visste.

"De flesta vampyrer tycker mer om älg. Föresten, tror du på vampyrer?"

"Vad jag tror om vam-?" Charlie hann aldrig avsluta sin mening för Rosalie dyker upp, som från ingenstans.

"Där är du Emmett jag har letat efter dig." Hon vände sig mot Charlie. "Ursäkta mig mister, min pojkvän har inte tagit sina tabletter idag."

"Tabletter, jag behöver inga tabletter." Emmett började gnälla högljutt. Rosalie lovar honom snabbt att han kommer få en present efter han har ätigt upp sina tabletter. Emmett börjar genast tjata om presenten. Rosalie ler ursäktande mot Charlie och drar iväg med Emmett.

Charlie står kvar på samma ställe som tidigare. Han är som slagen av blixten. Långsamt sträcker han upp en hand och kliade sig på huvudet, han vet inte vad han ska tro. Efter en stund bestämde han sig för att det är bäst att bara förtränga de senaste minuternas händelser. Han ruskar på huvudet och går vidare.


	16. Nr 68

**Det här kapitlet är tillängnat **_**Linnea Carlie Cullen **_**för hennes underbara komentarer, hoppas ni gillar det!**

**OoOoOoOo**

68. Reta Volturi och skylla det på Edward.

Tredjepersons POV

, , . Den höga ringtonen ekade i Volturi slottet. Alla vampyrer inom en radie av fem mil föll ihop på golvet och vred sig i plågor. Varför då? Hade Jane kommigt på ett sätt att massattackera med sin gåva? Nej, det var bara telefonen som ringde. Tonen skar sig i öronen på vanliga människor, och för vampyrerna med sin övernaturliga hörsel var den olidlig.

"_De borde verkligen byta ringsignal"_, tänkte Gianna. Men det var tur att ingen i Volturi var så smart, för den enda anledningen till att Gianna var vid liv var för att svara i telefonen.

"Volturi residenset, det är Gianna som talar. Vad kan vi hjälpa till med?"

"Hallå det här är Edward Cullen." Gianna mindes honom, han hade varigt vacker även med vampyr mått mätt, men av någon anledning hade han varigt helt galen i någon ful, hålögd flicka senaste gången han var på besök. Naturligtvis så var det inte Edward Gianna pratade med, det var Emmett som härmade sin brors röst.

"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med Edward", frågade Gianna med förförisk röst.

"Jo jag skulle vilja köpa lite fiskmat, har ni det på lager?" Frågade den sammetslena rösten.

"Va? Vi har ingen fiskmat här." Den här vampyren var vist galnare än vad Gianna först trott, men hon hade inte fått sitt jobb för intet. "Vad jag menar är att vi inte har någon fiskmat på lager, men vi kan få tag på det utan några större problem. Får jag fråga vad du ska ha det till?".

Jane hade smugit sig in i lobbyn utan att Gianna märkte det, och nu ryckte hon telefonen från den förvånade Gianna. _"Vilken idiot"_ tänkte Jane.

"Vi är den mäktigaste gruppen på hela jorden, vampyrernas kungligheter! Vi säljer inte fiskmat!" Väste Jane till Gianna. Som förskräckt kröp ihop.

"Vad menar du med det här Edward Cullen! Volturi handlar inte med fiskmat", gallskrek Jane rasande in i luren, vad synd att hennes förmåga inte funkade över telefon.

"Men jag behöver regnbågsfärgad fiskmat till min arme med blodtörstiga nyfödda", gnällde rösten i andra änden. Det lät inte riktigt som Edward längre, mer som ett gnälligt småbarn.

"VAD?"

"Haha, du kan inte skada Bella! Du är värdelös!"

Jane blir som galen, hon börjar skrika och svära in i telefonen. Lovar att hon ska utrota hela klanen Cullen. Till svar får hon bara någon som nynnar på _"Feliz Navidad". _Detta gör henne naturligt vis ännu argare.

Aro, som har blivigt störd av den svärande lilla vampyr flickan sveper stolt, men irriterat, in i lobbyn. Han ärker inte att den kolsvarta kappan han har tagit på sig i all hast är minst fyra storlekar för liten och ser väldigt löjlig ut med detaljer i glitter.

"Vad menas med det här Jane? Du skämmer ut hela Volturi! Det här blir ett halvår utan veckopeng, godis _och_ my little ponny."

Jane står chockad, oförmögen att röra sig. Hur ska hon överleva det kommande halvåret?

"Hallå, vem är det?" Frågar Aro, ytterst artigt in i telefonen.

"Har du fiskmat?"

"Fiskmat?" Upprepar Aro undrande.

"Jag heter Edward Cullen och mina små pirayor behöver fiskmat. Jag frågar nu för sista gången. Har. Ni. Fisk. Mat?"

Aro håller för luren med ena handen. "Jane varför blev du sur över en enkel fråga." han tog bort handen från luren. "Nej vi har ingen fiskmat och även om vi hade så skulle du inte få någon."

Det var tyst i luren några sekunder. "Du är dum." Mera tystnad. "Det är bra att de rumänska vampyrerna kommer döda dig imorgon."

"Va? Vad menar du? Hur? När? Var?"

Det enda svaret Aro fick var ett lågt pipande. Emmett hade lagt på luren, han var färdig med sin busrigning och mycket nöjd med resultatet.

Det kommande halvåret i Volturi slottet var helt olidligt. Gianna blev tvingad att byta ringsignal till telefonen efter att hon hade vägrat svara i den. Den ringde i fem timmar. Kort efteråt blev hon uppäten av Felix som blandade ihop henne med frukostflickan, sa han iallafall. Aro inbillade sig attacker från allt och alla, överallt! Hela vaktstyrkan fick "undanröja hoten". Och sedan förklara för Aro att Vladimir _inte_ hade smugit sig in i slottet bara för att höja dörrtröskeln några centimeter så Aro skulle slå i tån. Aro trodde dem inte och fortsatte tvinga alla att vara i full beredskap. Jane utveckla ett ännu djupare hat till Edward Cullen med familj och roade sig med att skicka otrevliga överraskningar till dem. Mest av allt för att förtränga att hon inte fick se på sitt favoritprogram.


End file.
